bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Band 30: Es existiert kein Herz ohne dich
Kapitel Liste * Kapitel 261: Der linke arm des Teufels - Leftarm of the devil * Kapitel 262: Unvermischbar - Unblendable * Kapitel 263: Unerwartet - Unexpected * Kapitel 264: Nimm diesen Namen nie wieder in deinen Mund - Don't say that name again * Kapitel 265: Bang the Bore - Bang the Bore * Kapitel 266: Stirb noch nicht, mein Freund - Hide away from the sun * Kapitel 267: Leigionen der Regletten - Legions of the reglets * Kapitel 268: Stirb noch nicht, mein Freund (2) - kimi, shinita mo koto nakare * Kapitel 269: Das Ende ist Nahe - The end is near Inhaltsangabe Als Chad Brazo Izquierda del Diablo im Kampf gegen Gantenbainne Mosqueda einsetzt, scheint dessen Tod nahe, jedoch wird er von Chad am Leben gelassen. Als er seinen Weg fortsetzten will, taucht plötzlich Nnoitra Jiruga auf, gegen den Chad keinen Chance hat. Als Ichigo, Rukia, Renji und Ishida das merken sind sie sehr bestürzt. Inoue, die es ebenfalls gemerkt hat will es einfach nicht glauben, obwohl Ulquiorra ihr rät lieber sich nicht über so etwas Unsinniges zu kümmern, woraufhin sie ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Währenddessen erreicht Rukia, auf der Suche nach Chad, den Palast eines Espadas, der sie schließlich auch hineinlocken kann. Als sie zusammen mit ihm dort befindet, stellt er sich als Aaroniero Arruruerie vor und nimmt seine Maske ab, unter der der ehemalige Vizekommandant Shiba Kaien auftaucht. Zur selben Zeit stellt sich heraus, dass Nnotita Chad doch nicht getötet hat, da er für ihn zu schwach war. Als er jedoch mit letzter Kraft aufsteht, wird sein Angriff, zu Nnioritas Verärgerung, von seiner Fracción Tesla abgewehrt. Daraufhin beteuert Nnorita, er sei der Stärkste unter den Espadas und dass niemand ihm Schaden zufügen könne. Als Rukia Kaien sieht, kann sie erst gar nicht glauben, dass er es ist. Er scheint froh darüber zu sein, sie nach der langen Zeit wieder zu sehen und erzählt ihr, was nach seinem Tod passiert ist. Damals wurde der Hollow, der eines von Aizens Experimenten war, in seinem Körper nach Hueco Mundo zurücktransveriert. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen übernahm Kaien die Kontrolle über den Hollow und wurde zum Espada, um sich an Aizen zu rächen. Für diesen Plan bräuchte er Rukias Hilfe. Doch als er mit ihr den Palast verlassen will, greift er sie plötzlich an. Nach diesem Angriff, bei dem sie nur knapp ausweichen konnte, hat Rukia erste Zweifel an ihm, obwohl er es Test abtut. Daraufhin fragt er sie, ob sie bereit wäre, durch seine Hand, als Strafe wegen seines Mordes, zu sterben, was sie zwar nicht ablehnt, doch zieht sei zuerst die Rettung Inoues vor. Aber Kaien tut diesen Vorschlag als Scherz ab und schlägt ihr einen Handel zur Begleichung ihrer Schuld vor. Sie wäre beglichen, wenn sie all ihre Freunde umbringt. Doch dies überzeugt sie voll und ganz davon, dass er nicht der echte Shiba ist. Inzwischen treffen Renji und Dondochakka auf den 8. Espada Szayel Aporro Granz, der bereits alle seine Fähigkeiten durch seinen Bruder Yylfordt Granz analysiert und deaktiviert hat. Derweil setzt Aaroniero sein Shikai frei und Rukia fällt der Kampfstil, der sich mit dem des richtigen Shiba Kaien tadellos deckt, auf, doch trotzdem zwingt sie sich, an den barmherzigen Kaien zu glauben. Während des Kampfes bemerkt sie noch seine seltsame Angst vor dem Sonnenlicht. Daraufhin zwingt sie ihn unter das Sonnenlicht und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie nur Kaiens Gestalt angenommen hat. Diese Gabe erlangte er, durch seine Fähigkeit Glotoneria, die ihm erlaubt die Fähigkeiten, Erfahrungen und spirituellen Druck, der Hollows, die er frisst, aufzunehmen und nachzuahmen. Diese hat er bei Metastacia in Kaiens Körper eingesetzt und erlangte dadurch die Fähigkeiten von beiden. Nachdem er ihr erzählt hat, dass er der einzige Arrancar sei, der sich noch fortwährend entwickelt, setzt er sein Zanpaktou "Verschlinge sie" frei. Daraufhin taucht eine riesige oktopusartige Masse unter ihm auf, die aus insgesamt 33.650 verschlungenen Hollows besteht. Rukia hat dagegen keine Chance und wird von Kaiens Speer durchbohrt, ist aber noch nicht tot. Während Aaroniero über sie lacht, erinnert sie sich an die Zeit zurück, in der Kaien noch lebte und in der er ihr etwas Wichtiges gesagt hatte nämlich, dass das Herz eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Leuten sei und dass sie auf keinen Fall kein allein sterben dürfe. Durch diese Erinnerung ermutigt, setzt Rukia Dritter Tanz, Weißes Schwerteinundbesiegt Aaroniero Arruruerie, nachdem sie ihm sagt, dass dies zwar Kaiens Körper und Kräfte sind, aber nicht Kaien selbst und dass sie es ist, der er sein Herz anvertraut hat. Nachdem der Kampf beendet ist, wird sie, wegen ihrer schweren Verletzungen ohnmächtig, stirbt aber nicht. Mittlerweile merken die restlichen Espada, dass Aaroniero besiegt wurde. Sazyel konfrontiert Renji damit, was ihn sehr anstachelt, während Ichigo plötzlich auf Ulquiorra trifft. Kategorie:Mangabände Kategorie:Manga